The Muggle's Week
by MarriedtoDraco
Summary: Draco, the Head Boy is given a task by Dumbledore to make everyone celebrate a week dedicated to muggles. Draco decides to make it a special dedication to Hemione. Each day dedicated to one of Hermione's fantasies. What all does Draco do? How does it turn out? Funny and Romantic! Major fluff!
1. THE MUGGLE's WEEK

**Disclaimer: Apart from the plot and the love for DRAMIONE I have nothing to my name. **

**The story is set in a world where no character has died and many pass out students have returned to Hogwarts to continue special studies even after their 7****th**** year. **

**~THE MUGGLE's WEEK~**

"But this is insane professor! Just because he asked you for it does not mean we should follow it."

"Draco, the muggle president seems to be a warm caring soul and he was insistent in his gentlemanly ways. He says this would make our students more at peace with muggles and muggle-borns."

"Okay, accepted sir but it'd be tough to generate interest in this. It's a lot to invest in and I know many who'd just refuse, face on."

"That is where you come in Draco, Not only are you the Head Boy but I have also come to now of a little amour between you and Miss Granger"

It'd be an understatement to say that Draco blushed. When it came to Hermione his heart would flip over, his organs would become putty, his legs would become jelly and his mouth would not know what to say. Thankfully, his lips and cheeks performed their usual function and placed a crazy grin on his face.

"Umm.. Yes, yes sir you have heard it right"

Dumbledore observed Draco from over his half moon spectacles and was amused to see the development in Draco

"Well Draco, As you are aware you are extremely popular among your fellow students. I am aware of a fan club there is to your name by Hogwarts female population."

"I-I sir.. Uh-"

"You know Draco, you have really evolved as a man. You are not the conceited young boy who had come to Hogwarts"

"Thank you sir. It means a lot to me coming from you."

"Then use this week to impress Miss Granger in a public fashion and I am sure it'll be all the publicity this event would need. Now I will go and make an announcement. Thank you Draco my boy."

"Not at all sir. Anything for the betterment of the school. Hogwarts is my home and a home deserves to be taken care of and enhanced upon and isn't that my duty as the Head? "

"Yes, indeed"

Draco was flattered to see that Dumbledore's eye were full of adorance for him when he looked at him now and there was something akin to pride in his smile.

"Oh Hermione, I will make this week special for you alright!"

**What will Draco, a purebred come up with now to impress Hermione, a muggleborn? Funny and surprising! Read on! R & R! ^_^**


	2. THE HUNT IS AFOOT

**~THE HUNT IS AFOOT~**

**MONDAY:**

Hermione woke up to a beautiful morning with the sun streaming in and illumining the whole room. It fell directly on the crystal heart she always kept on her desk reflected the light from all its facets and it created mesmerising shapes on the wall. It was a gift from Draco and she loved the crystal heart with all her real heart. She detangled herself from the red silk sheets and sat up to stretch.

Being the Head girl she had decorated her room on her own and she had chosen golden nets to be the drapes for her four poster bed.

She didn't like keeping flowers in the room as they reminded her of funerals and she liked to keep the windows open as she has a view of the garden below and loved to sit there and watch. Draco's room had a similar view but he would still come over to sit there with her.

"Draco, where are you today?" she murmured to herself. It was usually he who woke her up with his kisses.

She noticed a note lying beneath the crystal heart.

_My princess,_

_ Sorry couldn't wake you up personally. Have some Head duties to perform. You must be knowing it's Muggle's week from today and so I have thought of a surprise for you! _

_Dress up and get down here fast! _

_Me, my heart and all my love for you_

_Draco_

_XOXO_

Maybe it was because Draco had never really loved a girl before her, he was always very mushy with Hermione. She pretended sometimes that she didn't get the reason Draco has to be so lovey-dovey with her but secretly she loved it that he was and she also knew that Draco saw through her façade. Draco of all people knew her inside out.

When she stepped into the Great Hall she was instantly greeted by Draco who hugged her from behind with his hands around her waist who then placed a kiss on her temple.

"Happy Muggle's week, baby!"

Hermione turned to face him and placed her arms over his shoulder

"You know right that I'm half of a muggle and such enthusiasm could be easily counted as racist"

Upon seeing how terrified Draco looked at the moment she could hold it in any longer and threw back her head and laughed.

"Draco, baby, it's alright! I am messing with you!" she gave Draco the most innocent bambi-eyes expression she could muster.

"I do believe it's your crazy muggle side, but one day I will make you suffer for all these little attacks you give me."

"Awww… Drakeypoo will hurt his Mione pie?"

Hermione was duly silenced by her grinning boyfriend kissing her to oblivion.

"I will eat you alive someday Ms. Mione pie."

"Promises promises…"

They were interrupted as Dumbledore's booming voice filled the hall.

"Good Morning students! As I had announced yesterday, we will be celebrating 'Muggle's week' from today. I am hoping we can all contribute and make it special to honour those who live a perfect life even without magic. I have given Draco here permission to celebrate it in his own special way so that next year many of you are inclined to join. You are all my children and I hope you guys will not let me down!"

Draco stepped up to the podium and took in the crowd. This better be good.

"Hello, my fellow students. I have planned out a sort of treasure hunt for today. But this one is a muggle special as we'd each represent a detective from their novels.

The house prefects have been directed already of what has to be done. I would want the rest of the prefectorial board to follow me please. I hope you all enjoy today's task! Good luck!"

Hermione felt intrigued as to what all this was really about. She loved reading books but how come Draco knew about them?

Harry and Ron joined her as she was leaving the great hall along with the rest of the heads who followed Draco.

"Are you aware of what's going to happen Hermione? You are the Head G after all." asked Harry.

"No clue at all… Draco didn't tell me anything last night."

"Well, this better be good because I am giving up on my sleep on a holiday to follow the ferret" Ron complained playfully.

"Ronald!"

Harry and Ron were not the happiest of the people when they got to know who their best friend was committed to but on Hermione's insistence both of them had given Draco a chance and had grown to like him a lot. They even hung out once in a while, had inside jokes and sometimes she had even seen admiration in the boys' eyes when they Draco determined on his Head Boy duties.

Once the prefects had assembled, Draco turned to face them.

"Hey guys! I have chits here for all of you and each of you will pick one. You will be getting a character and a team and work accordingly. The clues will lead you to your next destination and ultimately the prize!"

He looked at Hermione and spoke now.

"The ever beautiful, adorable and mind blowing genius of a Head Girl we all cherish so much will be getting her own special character."

Hermione felt blood rising to her cheeks when the girls went "Awwww…" and Ron playfully elbowed her.

Draco made everyone take a pick and in the end handed over her chit to Hermione.

**_NANCY DREW_**

**_I know how much you love the series and how much you admire her for her quest for truth and knowledge._**

**_Also, I know you have a secret thing for crime fighting!_**

**_GOOD LUCK! XOX!_**

Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Draco, how do you know about Nancy Drew?"

"Baby, there was a time when you had read 5 Nancy books in a day even when you had homework and prefect duty to do."

He gave her a quick kiss and again returned to the front of the class.

"Guys you all have been allotted characters like Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, Jane Marple or one of the Hardy Boys, Secret 7, Famous 5 etc. Hermione your team is 'Victrinox', Harry mate yours is 'Supremoes' and I shall be the coordinator. Hermione, Parvati, Seamus, Theodore, Blaise and Victor in one team. Harry, Ron, Romilda, Pansy, Jade and Peter in the other. You are given these badges which are magically enchanted to show to the status of the other team. All the best guys!"

Clue 1: 

**_'It may be far away and yet the distance is short._**

**_The eyes can do wonders with it when without cannot'_**

The teams split from here and went to two different direction of the corridor.

Harry was scratching his head when Romilda had an idea

"It's something about distance correct? Maybe measurement? Mathematics?"

"Maths is a muggle concept Romilda. Also, we don't have any subject involving that!" argued Harry.

"No, NO! We DO! Ancient Runes has use of calculations! Let's head to the class!"

Meanwhile…

"Guys, we can't jump to conclusions alright? Lets read all of it and then make a decision."

"Hey maybe it's about eyes you know. We should head to Madame Pomfrey!"

"No Blaise, Don't just assume this. Think! Something which is far and is brought closer and it's related to eyes."

Suddenly Parvati was struck by an idea "Oh! I know what it is!"

They all raced to the Astronomy Tower and made it to the giant telescope they used to gaze at the stars.

"INGENIOUS Parvati! Of course! A telescope brings the stars closer to us!"

*'Victrinox' has cracked the first clue.

Clue 2:

**_'Flying with the winds of game,_**

**_Victory loss pride and shame'_***

"What the F-"

"Ronald! We'll get the next one!" admonished Harry.

"Harry, Ron it's something about flying think that way" said Peter.

"Lets focus on the next clue, Flying… wait, listen dude! QUIDDITCH!"

"Shit! YES! There is victory and loss and hence pride and shame!"

Meanwhile…

"Flying could be equated with birds. Owls fly." said Seamus.

"The owlery then?"

"But Theo the second line doesn't make any sense then!" Hermione was baffled.

"See Hermione we're at a loss with this one. Why not give it a shot?"

"I don't feel it's right but sure…"

*'Supremoes' has cracked the second clue.

Final clue:

**_I am vast and deep, dangers endless,_**

**_I have a body but I am faceless._**

This will be the deciding clue*

(_Victrinox dialogues in Italics _and **Supremoes in bold**)

_"We are tied Hermione! We have to win this!"_

**"Harry, mate we've got to win this one!"**

_"It is obviously a huge structure here in Hogwarts… thinking caps on!"_

**"Dangerous! Think of everything dangerous we have faced in Hogwarts. Revisit the times!"**

_"Hermione, the great hall is vast!" _

_"Blaise, will you please put some real thought behind it? Is eating your meal in any way dangerous? Will you choke and die on your peas!?"_screeched Hermione.

"Hey! Keep your knickers on Nancy!"

**"Guys, the Forbidden Forest! It fits to everything written here! Vast, deep and dangerous!"**

**"But Draco will not send us there will he?"**

**"You are right Jade, It has to be something else… What words do deep and vast usually apply to?"**

_"Listen guys, there are not many places officially dangerous for students. Draco must have given this word as a major hint. It is a faceless body. Like a water body maybe?"_

Hermione looked at Victor with dawning realisation and suddenly she was running.

**"Damn you are right! It is infact a water body!"**

**"It's a sea or an ocean or a lake… SHIT! I know what it is!"** Harry was shaking with excitement**.**

**_"The Great Lake!" _**

And now it was just the race between the two teams that would have decided their fate.

It was a long way back from the Quidditch pitch and 'Supremoes' ran as fast as they could. They took sharp turns and almost fell down on the grass but they kept on running. Just when Harry skidded to a halt near the Lake, he saw 'Victrinox' already there and Hermione holding a silver box in her hands.

Their badges flashed:

*VICTRINOX WINS!

Congratulation team!  
Teams head back to me with this box now.*

"That was awesome Mione" said Harry.

"Thank you Harry and Ron stop sulking you big cry-baby!" and she punched him playfully.

Hermione was greeted with a hug when they went back to Draco. He was proud of his girl! He kissed her on the jaw and then her lips.

"Ahemmmmmmm! We would not prefer you eating our Hermione Draco!"

"Ha ha sorry Harry my man! I will not eat her just yet!"

When everyone had stopped laughing peter turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! You won girl! Congratulations! You are the Head G and the winning team captain!"

As she opened the box Hermione saw a letter placed on a plush velvet cloth. Strangely, it was addressed to her. She looked up to Draco with a cocked eyebrow to which Draco shrugged and motioned for her read on.

It said:

**_Baby,_**

**_ I had planned on making this letter magical for you. I had thought of a beautiful golden butterfly to fly out of the box with a violin piece playing in the background. The butterfly would flutter around you and sit back inside the box to transform into a ruby signifying my baby's victory. But then this is Muggle's week and nothing would as much as me writing out this letter for you and so I did! _**

**_This letter is already addressed to you as I knew my love is the smartest witch of this Century and I trust her to win this._**

**_You are a bright and beautiful girl Hermione. I can't be more proud of you. _**

**_Yours, _**

**_Witty Drakie_**

**_XOXOX_**

After reading the letter she looked up at Draco and smiled at him all the while thinking how lucky she was to have a guy who so completely trusts her. Draco read this in her eyes and winked at her and made the cutest little puppy expression.

"AWWW! Draco!" and she ran to him and hugged him tight.

**Nancy Drew was the first female oriented detective novel I had read. Hermione would have loved it! What is your opinion? R & R! ^_^**


	3. THE UN-INVITED PIRATE

**~THE UN-INVITED PIRATE~**

**TUESDAY:**

The new day dawned with another promise and Draco had another trick up his sleeves for his beloved Hermione.

Draco had went down to muggle London and got a rented costume for himself.

When Hermione opened her eyes in the morning she saw a towering figure standing by her bed trying to wake her up. This would have been Draco usually but this guy wore funny clothes. With her mind slightly alerted she suddenly sat right up and pointed her wand at the intruder.

"Wait! WAIT! Wake up first my sleeping beauty."

Hermione looked at him groggily trying to focus her sleep laden eyes when she took in the appearance of the man.

He wore his pants cut below the knees but his brown boots were high enough to cover any exposed calves. He wore a full puffy sleeved white shirt over which he wore a dark blue long waist coat. He wore a fat leather belt from which hung a compass along with an old fashioned gun in his gun belt and the black baldric he wore, gave him a grim look. This wasn't it though. He wore an unusual wig too. Long tightly curled dirt matted hair went down past his shoulders and he wore a red scarf to keep them in place, a beaded ornament hung on the right side with a coin t the end. But nothing defined him for her like the skull ring he wore on the hand he held his sword and the rum bottle in the other.

"Ja- Jack? Jack Sparrow!?" she stuttered.

Then she suddenly noticed the anomaly. Stormy grey eyes that have on many occasions haunted her dreams and plenty times the love in them had been the only reason she had had courage and faith in herself.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively.

He chuckled "Arrrr matey!"

"That is NOT how Jack talks" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"But how I speak now is exactly how I would speak, you young lady look resplendent in that smile" he spoke in perfect accent and even swayed true to the character. Hermione could help it anymore. She jumped up from her bed and hugged Draco.

"Draco, Jhonny Depp is my favourite and Jack is like fantastic! Oh my God!" she squealed like a 13 year old girl. Draco felt relieved that all that planning and anticipation had not gone waste. She loves it and it was his award.

When she had finally composed herself enough to stop jumping she took another good look at Draco and her face glowed with joy.

"Okay, enough you fan lady go get dressed now or I might have to do that myself for you" Draco was enjoying this contrary to what he had thought. He pulled Hermione to kiss her but she instead kissed him on the cheek and ran away. She turned back at the gate of the bathroom,

"Draco, do you have a Jar of Heart?"

"Only your heart babe, just the one!" smiled Draco.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco and giggled.

When she was dressed up they headed down to the Great Hall and Hermione was amazed to see many students dressed as famous movie characters. She was admiring all this when she saw Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Hawk eye and Loki walk up to her.

"Good Morning Mione!"

"Wow Draco you even roped our dorky friends in this!"

"What to do Mione, we are all little kids inside!"

"So The Avengers initiative it is then?"

"Yup! I'm Iron Man, Mione. I'm the coolest!" said Harry.

"Oh don't even think about it! Captain America kicks ass!" argued Ron.

"Please my little munchkin friends. Thor and Loki are Gods! We are far superior to a metal armour and a shield." scoffed Fred and George.

"Not even! Hulk can make a rag doll out of Loki and Thor" Blaise said condescendingly.

"Hulk can just cause Mayhem and throw about junk. Hawk eye is sleek and sharp. He is such a dude man!" Dean said with poorly hidden glee.

"Kids you all are! Black Widow has no supernatural power or some armour to help her and still she makes them bad guys bite the dust! Sod off all fake superheroes!" Ginny smirked.

"By the name of Godric! Stop it you guys! You all are special and you all have the one thing that makes each one of you the best. Courage which will never let you fall down and even if you do you guys will get right back up!" Hermione said motherly.

"Wow..." whispered Draco.

She looked up at him and saw him looking at him fondly.

"Hermione this is like talking about the future but I know you'll make a fantastic mother some day."

Hermione could suddenly imagine having children. A who girl who has blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes which are gentle and kind and a sweet little boy who has her chocolate coloured hair and the bangs fell on his sharp grey eyes, intelligent and mesmerising. Draco's eyes.

She snapped out of her reverie when Draco snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Baby?"

"Uh- nothing!" she blushed profusely as she had imagined Draco and her having those angelic children.

"It's just that The Avengers are awesome but my pirate here is the best!" Hermione declared with a grin.

All through the day they all enacted different scenes from the movie and got their pictures clicked by Colin Creevey. Draco had been thoughtful enough to get a muggle camera from London and it added a special effect to an already wonderful day!

Hermione was certainly proud of her man and when she saw the cheerful faces in the hall she knew everyone was too.

**Jack Sparrow is fantastic and muggle or not I am sure Hogwarts students would have loved him! Draco justifies him. What say?**


	4. FIRE UP THE BONFIRE!

**~FIRE UP THE BONFIRE! ~**

**WEDNESDAY:**

Today's attraction was scheduled to in the evening in the grounds and Draco had thought of a typical muggle thing to do.

The morning him and Hermione spent sitting in the library browsing through Hogwarts: A history. Draco had never really liked libraries or history as a subject but when he saw how Hermione's eyes lit up when she talked of this book how could Draco refuse but hear her talk about it.

He could be like this forever. They sat at a secluded corner of the library with Hermione's back against his chest and he often kissed her neck or played with hair or would spontaneously tickle her. He was in love and nothing would feel better than this. Ever.

In the evening Dumbledore's voice boomed through the whole school

"All students are requested to gather in the grounds. The head boy will be conducting the further proceedings."

Hermione turned and looked up at Draco and saw that he was grinning to himself.

"What have you planned my sexy Head boy?"

"Come with me. You will love this!"

In the grounds Draco had arranged for a huge bonfire and plenty of grills for barbeque. There were heaps of marshmallows packets and house elves were arranging other items required to make this a success.

"I know Hermione, you miss your parents a lot and what you miss the most is the bonfires you used to have with them. You have frequently told me about this. I know I can't bring them over here but I suppose I can take you to the time with them."

Hermione was speechless as she took this all in. She greatly missed her parents and it has been a while she had met them. Draco squeezed her hand when he saw her tearing up.

"Baby, this is to make you happy. Please don't cry." He wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her wet eyelashes and then her lips as he tenderly held her face.

"Come baby, this is for you."

Hermione sat down near the bonfire along with Harry and Ron and she hugged them both.

Draco stood up and took a look at all the happy faces and he felt happy too.

"Folks listen up! I can only hope you guys know what this is. And I want today to be utilised for better inter-house unity and to know each other better. I know many of us are already great friends and the Weasleys _are_ half of Hogwarts themselves, but still." Everyone laughed at the last line and Ginny threw a rock at his direction which he dodged.

"Weaslette! I am too young to die woman! Ha Ha no offense! Guys each one of you will come here and tell us one story in your life which defines you. Some funny story or sad one, your choice."

"Ron will be the first one!" Harry announced to the crowd and he received a punch from Ron as a thank you.

He grudgingly stood up and thought about what he was to speak.

"Hello everyone you know me, I am the youngest boy in my family. Always overshadowed by successful brothers and Fred and George." There were chuckles from the crowd and even Fred and George grinned.

"Once I was feeling especially lonely as my brothers were home from Hogwarts and I had not yet started here. I was upset as my parents were busy fawning over them and I had gone had hidden in the Attic to check whether anyone missed me or not. I sifted through the stuff kept their and found an old chess-set. I had previously seen dad play this and I had been fascinated so I tried to give it a shot. That was the moment when I knew that I will master this game and just when I was beginning to enjoy this game a spider suddenly fell on my head and I couldn't feel anything at first, only when it crawled down my forehead did I realise it's presence. Obviously, that is why they scare the bejeezus out of me! "

"Oh so that was you? We always thought that the shriek was that of a little girl got brutally murdered that day we just couldn't find the body." Fred guffawed and High fived George.

The evening went by perfectly with the funny stories and the marshmallows. Some of the boys also barbequed for their friends and it was delicious!

When Hermione's chance came she was still blank about what to say but she stood up anyways.

"Hey friends. I don't have any specific story to tell you. I had a relatively uneventful childhood. I am a single daughter and hence the sole object of my parents' affection. The only problem was my school. My classmates never really accepted me and I never had any true friend to talk about. They never saw why I should be stuck with books and why I would answer the questions asked by the teacher. But I had learned to endure and over look it. Then my letter arrived and it changed my world. Coming here was the best decision I ever made. I made amazing friends and I am also glad that I could help in defeating the Dark Lord. I got the love of my life here and he means everything to me."

Draco turned pink amidst all the catcalls and the hooting. His heart swelled with elation and he suddenly felt much more intimate to Hermione.

She continued "He is what is my defining moment. Giving a chance to somebody who everybody believed was wrong and making him a man who deserves the world. He makes me want to be happy and proud of my decision where I agreed to make him my man. My love."

For a moment nobody spoke a word as they absorbed her speech. The gravity of her truth and faith in a man.

As all of her friends went up to hug her Draco felt a lone tear fall down his cheek. He didn't go up to her but held her gaze and mouthed.

"Thank you baby."

**Awww Drakie Poo! R & R! ^_^**


	5. DRACO, THE USER's MANUAL

**~DRACO, THE USER's MANUAL~**

**THURSDAY:**

Draco had put up a huge projector in the Great Hall for today as he had planned on introducing the muggle equipments used on daily basis to ease their work.

As everyone sat down on the benches he spoke

"Fellas, today's lecture is about muggle equipments and how to use them."

The image projected was that of a coffee machine.

"This, my friends is a coffee machine. Yes there is an edible liquid in this world apart from water pumpkin juice and butterbeer. This is an energy drink and also a place where it is sold is called a café, a place where boys take girls on a date."

Those who knew of this nodded their heads and those who didn't, scratched it.

"Today the breakfast will be accompanied by coffee as I have requested the kitchen staff to do so."

There was clapping from all those who really missed this beverage and 'ooooh's and 'aaaah's from those who were new to this.

"And this is just the tip of the ice-berg! They even have something called the cell-phone! It is used for sending and receiving messages and it's instant. No owls, no letters and no ink problems!"

"Hey Draco! Why don't we guys have it then? Well Hogwarts: A History clearly states that to protect our identity all communication networks apart from owls fall apart as a muggle approaches us. Sadly a cell phone falls in the same category. Apologies guys!"

"Hey Draco! Can I call my dad over? He would absolutely love you!" George asked from his table.

"Why not? The more the merrier, no? Mr. Weasley can assist me infact!"

"Yes, he can talk about all the apparent uses of a rubber duck"

Draco winked at the boys and continued.

"Well the next image is that of the life-line of the muggle world. The internet"

The screen now showed the logos of the different web browsers that are used like IE, Firefox, Opera, and Google Chrome etc.

"These are browsers. Without these you cannot access internet. While the most important websites are Wikipedia, Google, Yahoo, Facebook, Twitter etc. these are _the_ most websites for a student. No homework is ever done without them."

"And libraries?" asked many from the crowd.

"Mostly redundant, hardly ever visited. Internet has brought most of the knowledge a child will need to complete homework so to speak is present there."

"So this Wikipedia is like an online encyclopaedia?" asked Goyle from the slytherin table.

"Yes, infact recently Wikipedia was shut down for a day as a protest and I am told that no homework was submitted the next day in all of the Britain!"

This cracked many up in the hall and the students were more than excited to see what else Draco had for them.

The day went on with Draco introducing many other gadgets and equipments and even architectural marvels which were made without magic.

Hermione had never seen students so engrossed in a class and she herself was amazed that Draco had actually heard her when she babbled on about the life she life before Hogwarts and he had considered it important enough to be shared. He was charming and witty and his obviously drool-worthy persona made everybody to enjoy it. Even though she knew all of this, Hermione still felt excited about the next tem on the list.

In the end she was the one who stood up and clapped the loudest. It has been a productive day indeed!

That day when they moved back to their dorm Draco handed a package to Hermione wrapped in silver paper and a red ribbon made the bow.

"Well every day of this week has to be special for my baby. Open it"

"Draco you will pamper me until I become addicted to all this, won't you? Then you will complain how typical I am?" Hermione mocked Draco?

"Love, I _want_ to do all this for you! What use of all the money if I can't get you happiness with it!? I mean in the little pamper you ways. Open no!"

Hermione gently removed the bow and the wrapping and saw what her gift was.

"I-pod you got me? This is like the one thing I miss the most about the muggle world. How did you manage this?"

"I talked to Dumbledore and I discussed the charm that envelops Hogwarts. There is none that bars gadgets on a whole but the ones that facilitate communication. I told him what an I-pod was and he accepted! And I know you absolutely love music then what was to think?"

"You are genius! Why hasn't anyone ever thought of that! Thank you baby, Thank you so SO much! I simply love music!"

"Fire it up. There is more."

Hermione turned it on and to her utter delight it had a playlist already created in it with all her favourite songs. Draco had given her a modern form of mixed tape!

"I had owled your parents on Sunday itself and asked them to send me a list of all the songs you used to listen or listen now when you visit them. They sent me the list and I asked the muggle store guy to put them all in. A little foresight can be amazing huh?"

"I had never really imagined that a single week can be so eventful." Hermione grinned at Draco.

"And the best part Milady is that the week isn't even over yet."

And he leaned down to kiss Hermione full in the lips and for a long time they didn't break apart.

**And Draco is right. This week is far from being over.**

**Hoping you guys read further! Weekend on it's way!** **R & R! ^_^**


	6. DISNEY COMES HOME

**~DISNEY COMES HOME~**

**FRIDAY:**

Hermione had a great feeling about today, judging by all that Draco had already accomplished today might just be great!

She stepped out after her bath and opened her closet to find that all her clothes were gone apart from long black dress bag.

She got it out and kept it on her bed and un-zippered it. It revealed a flowy yellow gown with multiple poofy layers below the waist. She got it out of the bag in astonishment and took a better look at it. The dress was strapless and brown ribbons adorned the layers. She also found matching elbow length gloves in the bag.

She began to turn around to ask Draco its reason but saw a pink envelope lying by the foot of the bed.

_Mione, _

_You are without doubt the most beautiful girl I seen and the gentlest and kindest of human beings. _

_You saw the human in me when everyone saw a beast. Infact I myself believed to be one. But you changed everything. You are my life and beauty even when our hair turn white and skin is wrinkled._

_Meet me downstairs._

_Your beast,_

_Your Dragon_

As Hermione descended Draco could just behold Her beauty. His 'Beauty'.

She looked elegant and and her brunette hair were soft and cascaded down her back. Her brown eyes shone bright as she was dressed as a princess and which girl would not love it?

Draco looked mesmerised as he saw how perfectly the dress fitted her and how her bare shoulders added up to make her a gorgeous and delectable princess he though naughtily.

Hermione on other hand felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Draco dressed as the prince. He wore the whole ensemble and looked dashing. Although Draco looked ravishing in slytherin colours but today she'd give credit to blue.

"You know my princess, grinning isn't very loyalty like" Draco teased her.

"You know my prince looking this hot isn't even legal for you."

Both grinned as they kissed and Draco held her tight by the waist. He peppered her cheeks and jaws with kisses and moved down to kiss her shoulders and Hermione held his head and moaned lightly.

"Folks, this is just not how Disney would show this on T.V. Very adult all this is."

Both of them jumped apart to find Ginny standing at the portrait door smiling like a minx.

"Um- We were just adjusting her dress. It was coming apart a little."

"Oh, with your mouth Draco?" Ginny was enjoying this way too much.

"Cumawn Gin! Don't harass my poor prince!"

Both to girls laughed to Draco's embarrassment.

"Okay enough already! Gin something you gotta say?" Draco asked.

"Just that the gauntlet is docile"

"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed.

"What has a gauntlet got to do with all this?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing babe, just a code word for 'the road is clear'."

Draco and Ginny fist bumped, proud of their code.

"Now can you please explain this costume to me?"

"You will see." He smiled inwardly.

On the way they encountered Mrs Norris who hissed at them ferociously.

"Damn! She will tell filch there are freaks in the school" they laughed heartily.

Draco blindfolded her and led her to their destination. He asked her to stand still for sometime after which he asked to enter through the gate.

As Draco removed her blind she gasped audibly.

She was speechless and could barely stare at what all she saw. She slowly turned to face Draco.

"This is... This is Disney World. Draco this is _The_ Disney World. The wondrous life of Disney. This is Disney World. Shit. Draco, this is my dream!"

Hermione could see the Magic Kingdom Park from where she stood and she couldn't believe that famous Disney castle and behind it was spread the huge expanse of the 3 other theme parks. She was flabbergasted with the sight.

"Draco, please tell me how did you do this!? It's so beautiful!"

"This is the Room of requirements baby! I asked it to be a room which is large enough to accommodate the best of Disney World. It's not all in here but all the ones you have always wanted to visit. I had found a Disney World map in one of your books I had borrowed and I had found the rides encircled."

Hermione still didn't move a muscle; this was too much for her to believe. She still stood and gazed at her dream come true.

"Come on Beauty, move along now!"

Since her childhood she had hoped and dreamed of coming here but somehow the plans always got cancelled. After Hogwarts happened she got even less time for her family and so on the holidays they'd always fly out to some family place. Disney got always left behind but her fantasy of becoming a princess and getting to watch Mickey never did.

They spent the day meeting up with different characters and enjoying the various rides. Hermione had the time of her life and having Draco by her side made it all the more exciting.

"You know Mione, I never really understood the concept of this theme park as a kid taking into account my family background but now I can totally understand why a kid would fall in love with this park!"

"Well yes! It's the most amazingly dreamlike place ever! I have wanted to come here as a kid and I think every kid should! Before the rat-race of the world engulfs them and when only money matters. We'll bring our kids here Draco. They'll definitely love this! It'll make a fantastic family outing!"

She was completely oblivious to what she had just actually said and beamed up at Draco but when the realisation hit as she saw Draco smiling to himself, she blushed and turned away.

"Um, well. I didn't mean it quite like that." mumbled Hermione.

"Why you don't want out kids to come here? The family outing?" he jested.

"Aww Draco, don't tease me!"

Inside there were fireworks in Draco's heart as he understood what she had let out. He was so happy, so elated that he could have tap danced and hugged her tight but he didn't but instead he took it as an excellent opportunity to tease her which he did for the next half an hour. He even bought a huge tub of choco-chip ice-cream and the love-birds gobbled it up.

Hermione simply fell in love with the MGM studios it brought alive all her childhood cartoon characters and they were her only best friends when in real life nobody had cared.

Animal Kingdom Park transported them to African Jungles where they took a safari. It felt odd to be in the elaborate costume and come here but they managed. Today he'd do anything Hermione wanted in any form.

When they were returning to their dorm they looked ready to drop but Draco had one important announcement to make to the school. He went to the office and spoke through the mike.

"Attention students. This is your Head Boy. I had announced earlier in the morning that today was to be made about muggle places and I hope you were innovative enough to make it past muggle London. Tomorrow will be a break in preparation for Sunday. Sunday would be a formal event, a masquerade party. We have never had it before and also the performances are to be held the way concerts are held in the muggle world. Please utilise tomorrow to shopping and brush up your skills. I will be expecting talented singers and musicians to come out on Sunday.

Thank you. Good Luck."

Both of them changed in their rooms but Draco decided to kiss Hermione Good Night. He tiptoed inside the darkened room to find her asleep. Just the moonlight illumined the room and the crystal heart given by him shone bright. Hermione looked angelic with her hair spread around her face and framing them to perfection bur then again, Hermione has always been beautiful he thought fondly. He stood there for another minute and turned to leave when...

"Draco, please come sleep with me." Hermione asked sleepily.

Draco moved around the four poster and slipped into the sheets and laid beside her.

She snuggled into his chest and intertwined their legs. He blew off the curls which fell on her face and kissed her on top of her head and she sighed contentedly.

"I love you Draco. Please never let go of me." she breathed.

He hugged her closer

"Why would I want to separate my life from me? Forever yours baby."

He could feel her smiling against his chest and both of them drifted off to sleep.

**My childhood was all about Disney and It's fantastic to see the characters come to life. Whatever happens, we'll all be kids in our heart, like our Gryffindor princess is. Are you? **


	7. OF LOVE AND SHOPPING

**~OF LOVE AND SHOPPING~**

**SATURDAY:**

**(2:00 am)**

Hermione suddenly woke up in the dead of night. She sat up to check the source of the noise but could find nothing. Must have been from the forest she thought. Voices do get carried easily in the night.

She laid down again and turned to face Draco who was fast asleep.

She couldn't help but marvel how goregeous this man was. Draco's platinum blond hair fell past his forehead and on his closed eyelids. She had always felt that a guy having eyelashes that great is unjust. His perfect pink lips wore a tiny smile and in the moonlight he took her breath away. He has become her life in all this time they have been together and it'd shatter her if he ever left. She was gently caressing her smiling lips when he slowly opened his eyes. His gray eyes which she loved the most. The unusual colour of molten silver and the clarity of crystal.

"Something wrong Mione?"

"Nothing will ever be until you are with me baby."

She kissed Draco heartily and hugged him the best she could.

"You know Mione having you in my arms is better than the dream I was having."

"Which was?"

"Having Pansy in my arms."

Hermione punched him in the guts and Draco burst out laughing.

"Kidding my love!"

And as they both fell apart and the dreams that came could not match how splendid their real life was.

**(Morning)**

"Well well well. This just gets better and better. First kissing, now this. God knows what all my eyes will have to suffer next!"

"Maybe you can keep your eyes away from us Weaslette" muttered Draco sleepily.

"Hey Gin, Good Morning! What brings me the pleasure of your presence?" smiled Hermione.

"And to my displeasure..." Draco added.

"Cap it ferret. Hermione come to shopping with me! Harry and I are going together to this party together and you need to dress up too right?"

For once Draco felt grateful towards Ginny. She can take care of Hermione for today while he can prepare for Sunday.

"Gin, I really don't like shopping and you know this. I would much rather stay here."

"And then what will you wear Ms. Head Girl. Surely you don't have a lioness costume stashed somewhere?"

"Mione go with her no? As far as I know you don't a dress to wear tomorrow. Going with her would also give you a girl's opinion."

Hermione looked at Draco and then at Ginny.

"Oh what the hell! I'll come along."

Both the girls made their way through Diagon Alley and Hermione was caught up in Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Hermione! The boys will shop till we drop alrighty? It'll be epic! We'll find the perfect dresses and the perfect jewellery and the perfect shoes to go!"

She bounded into a shop named 'Le belle fashion'. It was Ginny's latest discovery and she asked the owner to show us some classy dresses.

After a lot of trials and finally some fittings, they found their perfect dresses and even Hermione thought that it was a great choice, Draco would love it.

They stopped for Lunch at the Three Broomsticks and sat down to chat.

"This week is fabulous don't you think? I know my dad is a big enthusiast of all things muggle but to get to see it the way Draco is doing is mind blowing. I am enjoying myself so much! Even Harry is all caught up. He never really enjoyed his life back at his Aunt's but now he wants to go back to his world their and live it in a new way. I am really happy to see him getting over his past." Ginny stated.

"I know Gin, Draco is going the extra mile to make this week a success and even though he is focusing mostly on me but I know he deeply believes in what Dumbledore said about unity and degrading prejudices. I actually so proud of him for taking my friends and my world as his own and loving it. He never really shows it out rightly but he has come to trust you guys and he really imagines Harry and Ron to be his 'bro's so to speak. I can't tell you Gin how warm that makes me feel inside."

"You are lucky Hermione. I am happy for you. He is perfect and I know he'll prefer to die before he lets you down."

Hermione felt over-whelmed by the conversation they were having and she decided to steer the conversation to another direction.

"Well, my love story is overly popular really. Tell me about you and your certain Mr. Potter, Ginny. I hear he is quite a catch and everything" Hermione winked at Ginny.

Their afternoon was effectively taken up by that. Later on they went on the second round of shopping for their shoes and matching accessories.

Meanwhile Draco was busy preparing and practicing for his stint on Sunday. It was a finale and he wanted it to beat the other days of the week. This was the final showdown and he had just the right thing planned.

When in the evening the girls returned to the Gryffindor common room, they looked fully spent.

Draco, Harry and Ron sat by the fireplace and playing Wizard chess. Draco was new at this and sat beside a pile of broken pieces of rock.

"Hey girls what did you get today?" asked Ron.

"Neither of us got anything for _YOU_, you know." Ginny retorted as she knelt down to kiss Harry.

"How can you kiss my best friend with that disrespecting mouth of yours?" Ron glared.

"Like this watch." And Ginny proceeded to fully snog Harry to Ron's immense displeasure.

Draco and Hermione laughed. They always enjoyed witnessing their bickering.

"Come Draco let them sort this out." Hermione led him out of the common room.

Draco waved Ron goodbye and laughed bemusedly as he saw Ginny and Harry still pissing off Ron.

"You go Harry! My man!" and Harry could just show a thumbs up.

On their way back Draco tried to sneak a peek at all the bags Hermione was carrying but was prevented by her.

"It is a surprise you moron! Patience is virtue."

The rest of the night Draco continued to practice and Hermione prepared her dress.

They went to bed as their hearts pumped with anxiety and expectation.

"Will Draco like me in that dress?"

"Will Hermione like what I have prepared?"

**The description of the dresses in the final chapter and Draco outdoes himself!** **R & R! ^_^**


	8. CONCERTO

**This is the chapter for which I built the whole story. Featuring songs by David Archuleta and Devon Werkheiser. A songfic on Draco's love for Hermione.**

**~CONCERTO~**

**SUNDAY:**

The next morning Draco woke up early to check on the stage settings and instruments to be used in the evening. He had requested Dumbledore especially to send the breakfast and lunch directly to the common rooms so that he can prepare the Great Hall.

All the morning and afternoon the students were buzzing with enthusiasm. The girls were discussing every sort of hairstyle and make up imaginable while the boys were fretting over having to wear a bow tie. Many of the boys and girls have approached Draco and submitted their names for performances and they were usually being shepherded by friends as the performer would be nervous and keen to backing out. He understood why everyone was nervous but he felt like he was already becoming a nervous wreck. He had a reputation to uphold for the whole week and today he wanted Hermione to feel nothing less than his world.

In the late afternoon Draco went for the final check not wanting the evening to turn out a total disaster.

With the evening now approaching everyone now retreated back to the common rooms to get dressed. The professors were also invited for the final event.

The guys didn't take much time to suit up and hence they were the ones who made it first at the Hall. Harry and Draco stood admiring the hall. The roof was enchanted to clouds shaded with rainbow colours in the late evening sky with stars here and there. Draco had also taken special care towards the flowers; they were now enveloped by the fragrance of delicate flowers. The innumerable candle lights casted soft lights and the chandeliers gave the place a dreamlike quality.

"Draco, you are sweating. Nervous?" Harry asked.

"Majorly, I think I will just make a fool out of myself and she'll be embarrassed because of me and I don't want to let that happen."

Harry was surprised at the sincerity of the voice. He had never really realised the depth of his love for Hermione.

"She loves you. Loves you with all the strength, courage, ferocity and magnitude which signifies a Gryffindor and she isn't the princess for nothing. She'll be proud of you even if you wear rags and go sing an off key jingle bells up there on the stage."

"Thanks Harry. That did help"

Ron joined them next. "Both you guys, come save me if a girl latches on to me and doesn't let go. Lavender would kill me."

"Ronald Weasley, we would rather take these gorgeous young ladies to St. Mungo's for a full check up."

While they bantered they heard footfalls on the stairs and turned to see the ladies descending.

Draco's breath hitched when he saw Hermione. She wore a floor length emerald gown, the satin gliding over her smooth skin. The gown had a neckline which slanted towards the left and ended with a ruby at its end. It wasn't obscene as minimum cleavage showed and the ruby over her heart signified her Gryffindor courage. The gown was off shoulder but the satin was continuous from the back and formed a full glove for her left hand leaving the right shoulder exposed. As she walked the gown flowed around her long delicate legs which showed through the more than knee length slit. She wore strapped silver stilettos which went halfway to her calves. The only thing that snatched his eyes away from all this was her beautiful face. She wore cherry red lipstick and silver eye shadow over her light eye makeup with her hair tucked up in an elegant bun, held there by a silver barrette. Her chocolate eyes hidden behind the silver mask shone with happiness.

She was sexy and yet elegant. Oh how he wished he could tear his heart out and present it at her feet. While Draco stood dumbfounded Hermione marveled at Draco. He was the perfect match to her slytherin colours. Draco wore an expensive silver coloured suit and a black shirt inside. He had complemented it with a thin steel coloured tie and a green satin handkerchief in his breast pocket which matched with his cuff links and her gown. Every eye in the hall was on Draco but Hermione's was on Draco's eyes. Behind his green mask his eyes cut through the bonds of her heart and captured it and owned it.

As she drank this all in Ginny elbowed her softy and motioned her to move.

"Eat him in the night won't you now?" Hermione blushed and continued her descent.

Ginny was the yin if Hermione was the pure yang. She had chosen a deep red tube mid thigh gown, completely off shoulder. The dress shimmered as if studded with a thousand golden stars. She had chosen matching golden pumps with go with her dress and she wore dark make up on her eyes and red lipstick. She had complemented this with a golden mask framed by her burning red hair falling over her shoulders.

Draco took a look at Harry and saw him ogling at her with gaping mouth and Ron looked disapproving of his sister's dress.

"Dude, drooling isn't cool my man and what in the world is Ginny wearing?" Ron complained.

"Harry has no complains Ron, he is just hoping that he can keep all the competition away."

Harry wore a modest black suit going along well with his hair and a jade studded brooch which went along perfectly with his eyes, tie and the mask. He looked dashing in Ginny's opinion who was smiling impishly at Harry at the time.

Hermione and Ginny came down to meet the stairs and Ginny and Hermione kissed Draco and Harry on the cheek respectively before moving on to their partners.

"You look beautiful both of you, thank you for loving us" Draco said while Harry nodded.

"So typical of Lavender to make me wait." Ron whined.

The two couples moved on to the floor and Draco went up on the stage to announce the beginning of the event.

"Okay looking boys, divinely gorgeous looking ladies and strict looking fabulous professors welcome to the finale of the Muggle's week. I hope you have all enjoyed."

The whole hall erupted in cheers and the professors smiled.

"Today, many of our enamored students will come on the stage and utilise it to say what they have to in a cheesy muggle way while all of us enjoy and poke occasional fun."

First up I will invite Neville Longbottom please! The crowd was stunned for a moment as no one had expected him to come on stage but then clapped loudly.

"I am dedicating this particular song to a unique and lovely girl I have loved for long. She is different from any girl I have ever met and has taught me to look at things differently. Luna Lovegood, this goes to you."

The cheer and the hooting that came next were astounding. Neville turned red and looked peaky."

"I don't know how to sing but I'll play something and hope she understands what's in my heart."

Neville sat down on the grand piano kept on the stage, took a deep breath and began playing.

The soft tune of _'Yiruma- River flows in you'_ filled the room and it was enchanting.

"I never knew he could play this well. He had mentioned about piano but this is wonderful" Ron whispered mesmerised.

While Neville played, Hermione was transported back to the day Draco had proposed to her. It was last year when she had gone to Australia with her parents and Draco had returned to the Malfoy Manor. They had become great friends and Hermione had a huge crush on him but never dared reveal it. The place where Hermione was visiting did not have computers for internet access. She had insisted Draco to get a phone so that they can stay in touch. One night she was in her room and she saw the beach from her hotel room, the waves crashing against the shore. She was going to tell about her feelings to Draco today. She could not take another day of pretension. Even if he didn't feel this way she'd ask him to remain friends. She had called Draco and heard the phone ring and cut it in an instant. She was breathing heavily. It took her another 10 minutes to muster all her courage and she called again and held on this time when the phone rang. Nobody picked up for the longest time and just as she was about to put the phone down she heard a response.

"Hello! Hello! Sorry I don't have a rat's tail of an idea of how to use this blasted instrument. Goddamn insane waste of a time!"

"Uh- hello, Draco, this is me, Hermione."

"Oh, Hermione… Hi" he breathed. He was glad she had called. He had missed her terribly.

They talked for sometime but nobody spoke of their feelings as Hermione lost her nerve and decided to not take the risk. She kept the phone down and sunk down on the floor when the phone rang again.

She picked up the phone and heard Draco singing on the other side. Singing for her _'Crush- David Archuleta'_

**_Oooooh ohhhhh_**  
**_Oooooh ohhhhh_**

**_I hung up the phone tonight_**  
**_Something happened for the first time_**  
**_Deep inside_**  
**_It was a rush_**  
**_What a rush (what a rush)_**

**_'Cause the possibility_**  
**_That you would ever feel the same way_**  
**_About me_**  
**_It's just too much_**  
**_Just too much (just too much)_**

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?_**  
**_All I ever think about is you_**  
**_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_**  
**_And I just got to know_**

**_Do you ever think_**  
**_When you're all alone_**  
**_All that we could be_**  
**_Where this thing could go?_**  
**_Am I crazy or falling in love?_**  
**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

**_Do you catch a breath_**  
**_When I look at you?_**  
**_Are you holding back_**  
**_Like the way you do?_**  
**_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_**  
**_But I know this crush ain't going away_**  
**_Going away_**

**_Has it ever crossed your mind_**  
**_When we're hangin', spendin' time_**  
**_Girl, are we just friends?_**  
**_Is there more?_**  
**_Is there more?_**

**_See, it's a chance we've gotta take_**  
**_'Cause I believe_**  
**_That we can make this into_**  
**_Something that will last_**  
**_Last forever_**  
**_Forever_**

**_Do you ever think when you're all alone_**  
**_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_**  
**_Am I crazy or falling in love?_**  
**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

**_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_**  
**_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_**  
**_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_**  
**_But I know this crush ain't going away_**  
**_Going away…_**

As Draco had ended the song Hermione realised she was sobbing. She was happy but she missed Draco. She wanted to hug Draco and tell her she loved him too but could when suddenly she heard a 'whoosh' and turned to see that Draco had apparated into her room and he too was shaking with emotions.

She had run to Draco and held onto him and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Draco! I had feared you don't feel this way! I was so afraid!"

"Don't be Mione.. I love you…"

Hermione came back to the present as Neville ended his piece and Luna came on the stage and kissed Neville. Both of them looked perfect for each other.

Next up was Blaise.

"Uphold the Slytherin pride matey!" Draco shouted.

And while both the boys went 'Arrrrrrr' the girls shook their head in mock disappointment.

Blaise and his drum set the mood of the party to an upbeat fanfare. He was amazing on drums and the beats made you want to tap you feet. As he ended he blew a kiss to the hoard of single girls and they batted their eyelashes at him. He winked at Draco as he jumped down from the stage. Draco laughed at his Casanova best friend.

The evening was better than Draco had imagined. Everyone was talented and watching them was a treat. The professors were impressed with such quality.

Last of all was Draco. He kissed Hermione's hand and went up on the stage.

He got a chair and sat down with a guitar. Ginny, Harry and Ron came to stand beside Hermione.

He got the mike and spoke.

"This is absolutely needless to say who this song is for, cause she is the most dangerously beautiful girl today. She is what makes up my day and lets me breathe. She is what this heart I have is alive for, the reason I would never dream of anyone else in my life and the sole object of my desire. She is Hermione Granger ladies and gentlemen and she is all mine."

Hermione felt her cheeks getting heated up, she should be used to all the attention now but she was Hermione and Draco knew just how to make her blush.

He thrummed on the guitar and played the song '_Nothing else better to do- David Archuleta'_

**_Sometimes when you talk_**  
**_I don't hear a thing_**  
**_Don't take it wrong._**  
**_I look at your face_**  
**_And bells start to ring_**  
**_Then my mind's gone_**

**_If I was a fire_**  
**_You would make me burn_**  
**_Hey, ey, hey_**

**_It doesn't take much for you_**  
**_To break down my gravity_**  
**_You got my heart stuck_**  
**_Stuck on a cloud_**  
**_And I can't speak_**

**_But if I was a book_**  
**_You'd be every word_**  
**_Hey, ey, ey_**

**_Twenty-five hours every day_**  
**_I got nothing else better to do_**  
**_Than watching the smile light your face_**  
**_It doesn't get better than you_**  
**_All that we need_**  
**_Is a starlit sky_**  
**_And you and me_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_It's true_**  
**_I got nothing else better to do_**

"Hey 24 hours Draco" Hermione whispered even though she was loving this.

"Hermione! Shut up! Look how romantic this is!" Ron gushed.

"Ron, are you gay or something? Did Romilda Vane get too much of that love potion into you?" Harry teased him.

**_Ey ey ey_**  
**_Ey ey ey_**

**_An island of green_**  
**_And blueberry eyes_**  
**_Wish we were there_**  
**_But you make me feel I'm in paradise_**  
**_Anywhere_**

**_If I was a song_**  
**_You would make me sing_**  
**_Hey, ey, ey_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_Twenty-five hours every day_**  
**_I got nothing else better to do._**

**_Than watching the smile light your face_**  
**_It doesn't get better than you_**  
**_All that we need_**  
**_Is a starlit sky_**  
**_And you and me_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_It's true_**  
**_There's nothing else better..._**

**_You're velvet on a red cupcake_**  
**_Sound a cello and a violin make_**  
**_Oh_**  
**_Oh_**

**_You put the rings around the moon_**  
**_And every single time I'm close to you_**  
**_Whoa_**  
**_Ey_**

**_Twenty-five hours every day_**  
**_Ey-hey_**  
**_Watching the smile light your face_**  
**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Twenty-five hours every day_**  
**_I got nothing else better to do_**  
**_Than watching the smile light your face_**  
**_It doesn't get better than you_**  
**_All that we need_**  
**_Is a starlit sky_**  
**_And you and me_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_It's true_**  
**_I got nothing else better to do_**

**_(Oh oh oh)_**  
**_Ey ey ey ey ey ey_**

**_Got nothin' else better to do…_**

When Draco finished the song the crowd erupted in thunderous cheers. It even shook the great hall and there was no one in the hall who wasn't impressed by this. The boys clapped him on the back and the girls swooned. He was the hero. The Head Boy had managed to make a legendary week in Hogwarts. It was a colossal feat that Draco had been able to pull off with such ease.

Draco climbed down the stage and went straight for Hermione and securing his guitar with his left hand pulled Hermione into a kiss with his right. He kissed her deep pouring in all his love and a promise that she was the one he'd worship and need for the rest of his life.

"Thank you Draco, I will never forget this in my life."

Draco kissed her again and suddenly realised something.

"Shit! Almost forgot something."

He leapt up the steps of the stage and spoke into the mike.

"Guys! Thank you for showing such immense response. I am grateful. The rest of the evening we will have a masquerade party and you can play the sing of your choice from the speaker there. The first one is mine. Hit it!"

Draco placed his guitar there on the stage and came back to join Hermione.

He took her in his arms and swayed to the starting tune of _'If eyes could speak- Devon Werkheiser'_

**_Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her  
But I can't even put two words together_**

Paralyzing eyes getting in my disguise  
Can't you see me hiding?  
What am I afraid of her finding?

I know what I'm thinking  
But the words won't come out

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

Here we go again trying to pretend My hand is steady  
The way she looks tonight isn't helping  
Vision's getting blurred, gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never  
There's only one way to the answer

I know what to tell her  
But the words won't come out

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

Maybe I can finally get it right  
Finally find the nerves to speak my mind  
And tell you the things I can't say  
And baby I would look into your eyes  
And maybe you will finally realize  
Words are just words anyway

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk…

The lyrics suited then both as they spoke through their eyes to express their emotions. No one spoke all through the song.

As the song ended and others went to place their requests Hermione finally spoke.

"Draco, you did a wonderful work. It felt more of a Hermione week than anything."

"If left on me baby I would turn every week of my life into Hermione week, Hermione day and Hermione seconds. Nothing else can change that truth."

The rest of the evening the happy couples of Hogwarts and even the single people had the time of their life.

"Well, this went Albus. Draco did a wonderful job." McGonagall remarked.

"He is an extraordinary boy Minerva; he will make it big in this world."

"And when exactly will you tell him that the muggle Prime Minister never contacted you and all this was your mischief? "

"Why Minerva, a mischief for a bigger cause. The Prime Minister would have agreed with me!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh Albus..." sighed McGonagall.

But nobody had any complain as they watched the happy couples swaying to the music having the barriers of breeds destroyed, forming splendid memories.

**Thank you everyone for reading! This was a hard one with the busy schedule but anything for Dramione! I am open to constructive criticism. Please Read and Review! 3**


End file.
